Snap, Crackle, Pop
by OnThatDizzyEdge
Summary: [Oneshot] Coffee, fiends, magic, Rikku, and Brother just don't mix. Lucky for Rikku, she has a shoulder to cry on. [Rikkucentric]


**Snap, Crackle, Pop  
**

_Rikku-centric_

OneShot

* * *

Rikku giggled as she sipped her frozen coffee drink. Brother sat across from her in a mixture of boredom and horror. He had ordered his energetic little sister coffee. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He hadn't thought of the repercussions. That was beyond the fourteen year-old's contemplation. Cid sent the two of them out with three hundred gil to spend for the day. He had an all important meeting in the afternoon with a few contractors.

Brother watched the coffee begin it's process on the bubbly blond. She would giggle mindlessly at anything she saw. Even the rugged diggers that frequented the shop. The color of his shoelaces, the amount of coffee left in her cup, any thought that may have popped into her mind...

"Ooh! Brother, let's go swimming!" She exclaimed, hopping off of her chair. The frozen splendor's empty plastic cup toppled onto the floor and Brother sighed.

_STUPID!_

Brother grimaced as Rikku dragged him toward the hover rental. He paid the young attendant and the three of them took off. Rikku attempted to dance on board the speedy hover twice, Brother yanking her back into her seat each time. She settled on singing her favorite songstress's newest hit. Loudly and off key, but singing nonetheless.

When finally they'd reached the beach, the then frazzled attendant took off faster than a rabid chocobo.

"Brother, watch this!" Rikku ran into the ocean, clothes and all, and she danced, kicking up water as she went. Brother shook his head and waded in after her, diving beneath the crystal clear water. He touched the coral reef below and resurfaced to find Rikku singing to a pelican. The bird circled her. She belted out some ballad she'd made up—about her new feathered friend—and reached out to pet it.

Brother tackled her in the water, yelling at her in incoherent Al Bhed. When he calmed down slightly, Brother managed a high-pitched shriek no teenage boy should have ever uttered. "Don't touch the birds! They could be fiends!" He splashed water onto her already drenched face.

"Yar, I'm a pirate!" She responded, spinning in the water like a dolphin. Brother lazied onto his back, floating around when Rikku screamed.

Brother ignored her as she continued to squawk and he turned onto his back, face down in the water. He saw...nothing... Nothing moved, the fish that normally littered the bottom of the sea weren't even...there. Brother shuffled himself into an upright position and looked around, spotting Rikku and a fiend.

She shrieked, attempting to hit it with magic. Rikku was inexperienced and her magic was weak. Brother took a quick glance at the fiend. A sahagin; nothing too serious. He began to conjure a thunder spell, aiming toward the simple monster. He fired it and heard Rikku's yelp.

Rikku was crying when the fiend turned into pyre flies, she lifted her tiny hands to her face and sobbed into them. "Y-y-you hit me!" Rikku bawled, swimming toward the beach.

She stumbled onto the sand, flopping down onto her knees when she'd gotten far enough away from the tide.

Brother gaped and looked down at his hands. "Rikku, I'm sorry!" He called, swimming onto land himself.

"What did you do to her this time? Hit her with thunder?" A cocky voice drifted from a dune. The brother sister duo both looked up to see Gippal, adorn in swimming trunks. Rikku got up and ran to him, sobbing into his chest and telling him every in between sobs. Brother growled as he walked up to them, hating that she ran to him and not her own brother.

"There, there Rikku. Your brother is just cruel like that." Gippal whispered into her ear and patted her back. He grinned up to Brother, thoroughly enjoying himself. "C'mon, the hover is still nearby, we'll go home. I'll buy you a smoothie." Rikku nodded happily, her tears suddenly forgotten.

Brother's jaw dropped as they deserted him without a second thought. He ran up to the dune the pair had been on but seconds ago and looked around, the tiny dot of the speeding hover barely visible. A large crab flitted by, snapping at his toes as it went down the sandy hill. Brother jumped back, sitting down a few feet away. He set his head in his hands and began drawing crude pictures of Gippal on the beach.

* * *

**Anyone who reviews gets a cookie! (Yay bribery!)**

**On a slightly serious side, I couldn't think of a name for this...everything I came up with was terrible. Even what I left it with is pretty bad. XD**

**Good, bad, terrible?**

**Please Review**


End file.
